User blog:CalvinMontgomery/Intra-mail system: Dr. Sparks recommendation for AO-345
Dr. Jonathan Spark and his notes on the recent events at Site-46 Head of Institute Research for Site-46 Institute of Anomalous Research Notes on Incident Zeta at Site-46 ***TOP SECRET, FOR INSTITUTE PERSONNEL AND CABINET MINISTERS ONLY*** ***CLEARANCE LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER REQUIRED*** To the Council of Administration, This report is to serve as an explanation of the events that occurred at Site-46 located in the woodland region of the territories of the REDACTED. On October 23, a series of experiments conducted by researcher David Kang on AO-345 (Anomalous Object) was done with my authorization. The purpose of these experiments was to focus on the extent of AO-345’s abilities in the realm of telekinesis, and if possible the application of these abilities on the battlefield. For context, AO-345 is, at least visibly, a young girl aged 11. However, it has shown remarkable intelligence of that of an individual who has traveled for 3 lifetimes. Even more so, despite not even being conscious when it was brought to Site-46, AO-345 knew of its exact location, even knowing which faction the Institute is apart of. Oddly, AO-345 does not have any idea as to its own origin, only that it remembers “bright, hot light” and waking up under Institute care. The first set of experiments were wildly successful, with AO-345 effortlessly lifting and transporting both fully loaded and empty cargo containers. It has also been noted of AO-345’s affection towards Dr. REDACTED, in a manner of a young sibling towards an older one. As per policy, Dr. REDACTED was reminded that the Institute does not tolerate any sort of relations with the AO’s that are not explicitly for the sake of experimentation. Following this reprimanding, AO-345 noticed the colder atmosphere of the Site, with no Institute personnel having contact with AO-345. AO-345 devolved into an upset state, with random outbursts of anger causing AO-345 to destroy the contents of its containment chamber, including its bed and the bookshelf nearby. Only level-3 anesthetics are effective on AO-345. On November 5, researcher Kang conducted an experiment to test AO-345’s reaction to pain stimuli. AO-345 was placed in restraints on a stretcher. Institute personnel then proceeded to use various tools such as a scalpel, a combat knife, and waterboarding. A vibration could be felt throughout the facility that grew stronger as more severe forms of torture were used on AO-345. At one point, AO-345 utilized its telekinesis abilities to break free of its restraints and threw Institute personnel into various directions, injuring two and killing one. AO-345 then proceeded towards the front gate of Site 46 and destroyed it. AO-345 made its way to REDACTED, REDACTED where it would cause extensive damage and injury to the populace. On site security personnel were eventually able to disable AO-345 with high strength concussion rounds from the local UTF armory and return AO-345 to Site-46 where it has been under high surveillance. The population of REDACTED were subsequently given class-2 anesthetics, convinced they had come under the attack of a Deathclaw tribe. I have taken the liberty of personally assigning Dr. REDACTED to AO-345 permanently. Their bond is crucial to maintaining AO-345’s submissiveness and preventing another incident. To the Council, I hereby make the request that Dr. REDACTED and AO-345 be an exception to the No Contact Policy currently in place. Respectfully yours, Dr. Jonathan Spark Category:Blog posts